<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gunshot by lightwoodcipher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973489">gunshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwoodcipher/pseuds/lightwoodcipher'>lightwoodcipher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwoodcipher/pseuds/lightwoodcipher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos gets shot on a call, but keeps fighting for his life because he needs to ask TK a very important question</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>gunshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Time seemed to stop dead when everyone heard the piercing sound of a gunshot. Everyone at the scene fell silent with dread and anxiety as they all looked around frantically for the shooter and the possible victim. The 126 and the APD were responding to a simple car crash. A car full of rowdy teenagers cut off an old woman who was driving 20 miles over the speed limit to the hospital to witness the birth of her great-grandchild. No one would have ever expected a gunshot to ring out at this call, and yet, here they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marjan was the first to lay eyes on the victim. A lump formed in her throat and her heart seemed to stop as she saw the tall, tan-skinned man in an APD uniform clutching his side, hand dripping with his own blood.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vega!” She yelled for the paramedic captain. She looked behind her to see the woman running quickly towards her, her two team members close behind her. When Marjan saw the male paramedic, the only thought that registered in her head was: </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t let TK see this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Marjan made eye contact with Nancy, her eyes wide. She turned her attention back to TK, hoping that he hadn’t seen who exactly the victim was yet. When she saw his eyes widen and fill with tears, she knew it was too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK began to run faster towards Carlos, who had now fallen to the ground with a thud. Marjan and Nancy seemed to have the same thought. They both ran towards TK and grabbed both of his arms and yanked him back. He kept struggling against them, but the two women held their grip firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” TK yelled, his voice cracking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know working on someone you love with emotions running hot never ends well TK!” Nancy responded, the struggle to keep the man back evident in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to help him! Let me go! Carlos!” TK yelled frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not gonna do that, chief.” Marjan responded, her voice straining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Captain Vega had finally reached Carlos, and began taking bandages and gauze out of her bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Carlos, stay with me.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos was already slipping into unconsciousness. He let out a small wheeze as a response. Tommy placed the gauze and bandages onto the large, bleeding wound and began applying as much pressure as she could. She quickly realized that she was alone by Carlos’ side. She looked up to see Nancy and Marjan holding a very emotional TK back. She gave a small nod of approval. She wouldn’t have wanted TK to work on Carlos in his current condition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Owen! Get me the stretcher!” She yelled out to the fire captain, who had appeared about four feet away. He gave a small nod and ran to the ambulance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carlos, honey, you need to stay with me.” She whispered to the man who was quickly losing life. “TK needs you, Carlos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could tell Carlos was fighting hard for his life. He was trying very hard to breathe, but the shattered ribs and probable punctured lung was making it difficult. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen was quick with getting the stretcher. He appeared right by Tommy’s side with it in a matter of seconds. They loaded him onto it with great difficulty. He was dead weight at this point. Once he was on, Tommy quickly ran him to the ambulance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK, Nancy, and Marjan were by the ambulance by the time she got there. They had clearly been waiting for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carlos!” TK cried out tearfully. Carlos turned his head to see his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey TK.” He wheezed. He coughed painfully, blood coming out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, you can’t die on me yet Carlos!” TK squeaked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t. I can’t.” Carlos wheezed reassuringly. “I have unfinished business.” His lips twitched upwards slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK sniffed and wiped tears from his cheeks. “Oh yeah? Like what?” He asked, voice cracking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, for starters, I haven’t even asked you to marry me yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK’s eyes widened, and so did Marjan and Nancy’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” TK asked breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me. Check my jacket pocket. The left one.” Carlos was smiling now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. He slapped his hand over his mouth and his eyes welled up with tears once more. Carlos turned his head to Owen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to ask for your blessing, sir, but I wasn’t really expecting this.” He explained. Owen beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You definitely have my blessing, Carlos.” He responded. Carlos turned back to TK.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to formally ask you yet, though. I’ll do it once I don’t have a bullet in my chest and I can bring you some lilies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My favorite.” TK responded breathlessly. Carlos nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate to break up this beautiful moment, but we do have to get you to the hospital sweetheart.” Tommy said, clearly amused and happy about the occasion. She pulled the stretcher into the ambulance and TK hopped in behind her. They all rode to the hospital with an electric, happy feeling in the air, despite Carlos still having a large, bleeding gunshot wound in his side.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this entire thing instead of paying attention in physics class. I hope y'all enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>